tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Transposer
The Transposer ingests single items into Pneumatic Tubes, and can also serve as a valve. It is similar to the Filter and Retriever. Raw materials cost 433 EMC. Recipe Usage Retrievulator Ejector Relay Uses *Ingesting items thrown or dropped into it, or pushed into it by a stream of water, without needing a redstone signal. *Sucking all items in front of itself in a two-block distance upon receiving a redstone pulse. A vertically-oriented transposer embedded flush in a floor will ingest items sitting on all the eight neighboring blocks on the floor. *Sucking one item from a container (chest, for example) upon receiving a redstone pulse. *Sucking everything that arrives via tube when connected to tubes in-line, thus being a valid receiver. *Shutting off when receiving a continuous redstone signal, acting as a closed valve if connected in-line. *Can receive maximum of one redstone signal per 0.35 seconds, though one per 0.4 seconds is recommended for stability, as redstone ticks operate in intervals of 0.1 seconds. *A Screwdriver will turn the block. *The larger opening (displayed in the image above, resembles a +) is the suction side of the block and the smaller opening (looks more round) is the discharge side. What happens when a Transposer's output tube is not connected to a valid receiver? If no valid receiver is connected items will not be pulled out by the transposer and the animation will stop. If the transposer has already pulled items out and the valid receiver is removed, items will travel back to the transposer and are stored in the transposers internal buffer inventory, not the inventory it pulled from. The transposer's buffer cannot be accessed as there is no GUI, to retrieve items simply break the transposer and replace it. One common problem is that a valid destination is available but the transposer still will not work. Usually an item is in the transposer's buffer that is clogging the system. A simple example: you have a chest - transposer - tubes - filter - chest set in a row. The first chest has different items, say a stack of cobblestone and a stack of sand. You turn the timer on for the transposer and cobllestone comes out, you realize you want sand only and you put a piece of it in the filter. The cobblestone still in the tubes will now travel back into the transposer, not the chest, then you remove the stack of cobblestone. Now it appears as if everything should work because you have a chest with only sand and a valid destination with a filter recieving only sand. The system has stopped because there is still cobblestone in the transposer buffer. If the Transposer is connected in-line, it will back stuff everything arriving in the input tube, otherwise it will drop items back on the ground. If a colour tagged item enters a Transposer via a Pneumatic Tube, it will come out without a colour tag. Sources RedPower2 Wiki Video Category:RedPower2 Category:RedPower Machines